


C'est La Vie

by starsfalldown



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 75th Hunger Games, Character Death, Gen, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsfalldown/pseuds/starsfalldown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cashmere always lived in Gloss's shadow. She was second best to everybody, including her own parents. These are fifteen moments of Cashmere's life when that fact became blatantly clear to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'est La Vie

**C'est la vie**

* * *

It didn't take Cashmere long to see that she was simply living in her brother's shadow.

She discovered it first when she was five.  _Slowslowslowslowslow._ Her mother and father insisted that their daughter must be developmentally disabled, or perhaps mentally retarded. Why else would Gloss's sister not be able to write at her age?  _Gloss_ could do it at three and a half.  _Why can't you do it, Cashie? Your brother could do it!_ Her mother would whine impatiently, and Gloss wanted so badly to make her parents understand that she was trying her best, but didn't understand how.

The second time, when she was six. Cashmere shared a birthday with Gloss and no matter how hard she tried to pretend it wasn't so, the occasion was more or less an exaltation of her wonderful big brother four years her senior. When Gloss received silver ring for his tenth birthday, Cashmere couldn't help but to be jealous when she glanced at her second-hand rag doll. When Cashmere approached her father with her inquiries about the gifts, he waved her off and told her that  _turning ten is more important than turning six. You'll get your big present one day._ Even at the tender age of six she knew her father was lying.

The third, she was eight and just beginning Career training. Her mentor trainer was Ruby Stone, the same trainer whom Gloss trained under. She didn't think much of that fact until Ruby closed the child's fingers around the icy blade of a knife and said to her,  _I want to see if you have your brother's talent._ After throwing over two-hundred knives and missing every single target, Ruby finally told Cashmere that she could stop.  _I shouldn't have assumed you'd be great like Gloss just because you're his sister,_ she said.  _Because obviously that means nothing._ And Cashmere couldn't help but to be a little offended.

The fourth, also when she was eight. It was the morning of Gloss's first reaping, and although her parents wanted to have a victor son, their mother agonized over the thought of Gloss being a tribute this year.  _Twelve is too young,_ she cried.  _He needs to be older!_ And deep down, Cashmere wondered if her mother would say the same things about her on the morn of  _her_ first reaping.

The fifth, when she was ten.  _Turning ten is more important than turning six. You'll get your big present one day._ Cashmere didn't forget what her father told her four years ago. This year just had to be the year she received her big present- after all, that is when Gloss received his. But when she woke on the morning of her tenth birthday, she didn't get so much as a 'happy birthday' from her parents, but a stack Gloss's special birthday chocolate chip pancakes were stacked high on the table. Cashmere sat around the house all day, twirling her blonde curls around her fingers and waiting anxiously for her father to hand her her special tenth birthday gift. When he calls them to the kitchen to receive their gifts, Cashmere's woolen scarf doesn't hold a candle to Gloss's shiny new set of assorted knives.

The sixth, when she was twelve. Sixteen year old Gloss had already been through the reaping ceremony four times. While Cashmere's weaponry skills had improved since her first session with Ruby, she was still quite flawed in many areas, and was in no shape to go into the arena. Gloss braided his sister's hair with tenderness unique to a boy and his baby sister. He told her everything would be okay, and that there's no chance she would be a tribute that year. Cashmere hoped that her mother would fret over her like she did Gloss, or at the very least, receive a reassuring hug for her father, but the only words exchanged between her and her parents that morning are,  _Cashmere, get out of the way._

The seventh, when she was thirteen. Cashmere's weaponry and survival skills were finally close to Gloss's standards, but still, he was the shining star. Her parents and Ruby always pushed her to be better than her best.  _Why are you just now getting this? Gloss could do it when he was ten._ Sometimes, Cashmere wondered if they realized that she wasn't Gloss.

The eighth, when she was fourteen.  _I volunteer!_ Shouted the all-to-familiar voice from the eighteen's section. Gloss bounded to the stage to take his place and District 1 tribute. While she was proud of her brother, she couldn't help but to envy him for being the reason for her mother's tears of joy.

The ninth, also when she was fourteen. Gloss's victory was perfect. It was the rare expected but not anticlimactic victory that comes around only once every few years or so. His return to District 1 was received with hearty celebration. Several people that Cashmere didn't even know tapped her on the shoulder and pointed in Gloss's general direction saying, _that boy is a hero. You need to model yourself after him._

It was at that moment that Cashmere decided that next year would be her year, and she would finally upstage her god of a brother.

When she was fifteen, she volunteered for the Hunger Games. It was when her mother failed to wish her good luck that she once again saw that she would always be Gloss's little shadow. It was the tenth time in her life that this fact majorly affected her.

The eleventh time, when she watched the highlights of her Games with Caesar. The voice of Claudius Templesmith commentated on the moments after her victory, comparing it to her brother's. Cashmere fainted after her victory, having lost so much blood after the final battle with the male tribute from District 2. Even Templesmith saw her victory as unexpected and anticlimactic.  _The exact opposite of her elder brother's._

The twelfth time, when she returned to District 1. The usual celebrations were in order, and most of the people of the District genuinely were celebrating  _for her_ and it felt good. But huddled in a street corner under a lamppost were some of her parents' friends. She tried to ignore their whispers, but one caught her ears anyway.  _She's trying too hard to be like Gloss. When will she learn that she just can't beat him? Gloss is so amazing and she is just…Cashmere._ Cashmere would never admit it, but those words hurt her more than any weapon ever could.

The thirteenth time, when she was twenty-three, and she and Gloss bounded forward to volunteer for the Quarter Quell. Gloss was surrounded by hoards of well-wishers just for him, while Cashmere received a meager few.

The fourteenth time, when Brutus approached the pair in training. He jabbed a finger in Gloss's face and all but ordered him to ally with him and Enobaria. Gloss quickly agreed. Cashmere waited for Brutus to extend the invitation to her as well, but she was overlooked. Gloss, being the amazing big brother he was, suggested that Brutus also allow his sister in the alliance. Brutus shrugged and said,  _I don't care. I just really wanted you. If you're a package deal, that's okay._

The fifteenth and final time, was when she and Gloss ran into the Girl on Fire and her alliance at the cornucopia. Cashmere saw the crazy lady from District three, and prepared to kill her, but Gloss beat her to it. And she was angry that once again, Gloss had stolen her moment of glory.

An arrow to the temple killed her brother. In that moment, her brother, her best friends, the only thing that made her hellish childhood even remotely happy was lost forever. Part of her willed her brother alive, but anotherpart of her was relieved that she was no longer living under the scrutiny brought on by his amazing shadow. Small as the victory may be, Cashmere was glad to have won it.

But the victory was short-lived. A blow from Johanna Mason's axe spelled the end for Cashmere, but truthfully, she was okay with it. At least in her mind, she would be dying as Cashmere or District 1, not Cashmere, sister of Gloss.

That was enough for her.

 


End file.
